This invention is concerned with new formulations of orally active pharmaceutical agents and a device for administration thereof. More particularly this invention is concerned with formulations in semisolid form for oral administration of pharmaceutical agents used for systemic treatment, preferably contained in a single dose packet or in a multi-dose measuring device which can be used to measure as well as to administer the formulation, and to a childproof closure useful for the device.
Heretofore, pharmaceutical agents for systemic treatment by oral administration have generally been formulated in solid form as pills or capsules or in liquid form. Children, the elderly and people with motor problems often have problems swallowing pills and capsules. It is also difficult to administer medicine in liquid form to children, even when the liquid has been thickened to a syrup, and the elderly and those with motor problems also have difficulty with the self administration of liquid, especially when it is necessary to measure a specific unit dose.
Important requirements for a non-solid pharmaceutical formulation for oral administration include palatability to children and adults, stability, i.e. a long shelf life, compatibility of formulation components with active agent and desirably, ease of administration of the required dose.
Pharmaceutical preparations in semisolid form for topical application are well known in the art. Such preparations include gels, pastes, creams and ointments for use on the skin, teeth and mucous membranes. Antacids and anti-ulcer agents in suspension and gel form for coating the mucous lining of the stomach are also well known in the art.
In a few instances, systemically useful pharmaceutical agents have been incorporated into gelled vehicles, as for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,933, 4,576,645 and 4,883,660. However, these vehicles all suffer from one or more disadvantages, such as the presence of a component which is undesirable for administration to children and/or is incompatible with many pharmaceutical agents, the presence of an emulsion which is difficult to manufacture and tends to be unstable and/or inadequate viscosity.
There is a need for an economical formulation of systemic pharmaceutical agents in easily-administered form, as well as a need for easily administered non-spill pharmaceutical formulations which can be measured and administered effortlessly to children and by adults with motor problems. There is also a need for a simple to use and easily manufactured device for the measurement and administration of a predetermined dose of a pharmaceutical agent and also for a device of this type which is substantially tamper-proof in so far as young children or individuals with limited mental capacity are concerned.
While devices for dispensing a measured amount of a composition have been disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,032 and 3,383,081, these devices tend to be complicated and are not completely satisfactory for easy delivery and administration of a measured amount of a pharmaceutical composition.